Any Slytherin Man's Dream
by Secretly Sirius' Snuffles
Summary: takes place in the 4th book. Ginny says no to Neville's invite to the ball because she's going with someone else. normal right? not when that someone is Draco Malfoy. Why? How? When? find out. written at 10 at night and the inspiration came from a dress.


Any Slytherin Man's Dream

~What if Ginny said no to Neville's invitation to the Yule Ball?~

Ginny's POV

I was hurrying my way to Divination when I, being the klutz I am, stepped on my robe and slid across the hall, screaming for my life. It was terrifying, I thought for sure I was going to slide face first into the wall separating the girl's lavatory from the boy's when someone grabbed me and pulled me into their arms. My face was nuzzled warmly into a man's broad chest. I lifted my head to see the face of Draco Malfoy smiling back at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping me to my feet. "Im fine." I shot back, fixing the strap of my messenger bag on my shoulder. "Well now, you would think your tone would be a bit nicer considering that if I hadn't gone out of my way to catch you, you would've been a large puddle of Weasley all over that wall." He smirked.

I was about to laugh when I realized who I was talking to. "Why did you save me?" I asked curiously. "I-Im not sure. I just _had_ to." He told me seriously. I was shocked. Why on earth would Draco Malfoy _have _to save me? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized he was still standing in front of me. Staring at me. "Shouldn't you be off asking 7th years to the Yule Ball?" I asked him, wondering why he was hanging around a 3rd year Gryffindor like me.

"Actually I-" he started before being interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned to see Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor in Ron's year, standing behind me looking nervous. "Hello Neville." I greeted him smiling. "Hi Ginny." He replied beginning to turn red in the face. "What can I do for you?" I asked him. "Well, ?" he slurred as quickly as humanely possible. "Pardon?" I asked. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked in a nervous tone, his face almost a shade of purple.

"Oh! Well, I…ya see Neville, I would but I…er…" I responded, trying not to hurt his feelings. Neville was I nice guy and a good friend but I really didn't want to go with him to the ball. Then it hit me. "Sorry Neville but im already going with someone." I told him shakily. "Really, who?" He asked. I was lost. I couldn't just say anyone. I looked around for some help but the only one nearby was Draco and im sure he wouldn't want to help me. He was listening intently though.

"Me. Sorry mate, maybe next time." Draco said nicely, putting his arm around my waist. "Alright then, bye Ginny." He said sadly, turning away from us. I gave Draco an incredulous look before calling Neville back. "Yes?" he asked looking at me once more. "I think you should ask the Ravenclaw 3rd year, Luna Lovegood. She's my friend and a real sweetheart. Im sure she'd love to go with you." I told him smiling. "Really? Thanks Ginny!" he smiled, running off towards his next class.

"What the bloody hell are you on?" I asked, turning to Draco. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "You know damn well what I mean, Malfoy! Why did you just save my skin again?" I asked glaring at him suspiciously. "I saw you were in a spot of trouble and I decided to help you out. It's just the nice guy I am." He told me winking. "Alright, I'll bite. What's in it for you?" I asked. "I get to go to the dance with a beautiful girl. It is true you know, you are a very beautiful girl, Ginerva." He told me looking me up and down. "You don't mind that im a 'Blood traitor'?" I asked him.

"No. I may be a Malfoy but im not my father." Draco told me sternly. "Is this you asking me to the ball?" I asked. "No. this is: Ginerva Weasley, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked me, taking my hand and looking into my eyes. "Yes." I told him. "Alright then. I'll talk to you later, have a good Divination class, Ginerva." He smiled at me, releasing my hand and backing away.

"Bye." I said watching him leave. Then he turned the corner of the hall and I rushed up the staircase to Professor Trelawney's class room, making it just on time to sit at a table with my good friend Luna Lovegood.


End file.
